Atherosclerosis is related to free radical reactions including oxidative modification of low density (LDL) lipoproteins. Recent evidence suggests that the Avureda herbal mixture-Maharishi Amrit-Kalash (MAK-5 and MAK-5) inhibits human LDL oxidation. The study is designed to evaluate the use of this herbal mixture in hypercholesterolemic patients.